One Jump
by griffingirl
Summary: Rachel was a dancer before she found out she was a witch, but it's her first year at Hogwarts, and it seems like she's going to have bigger problems than missing dance. Especially when everyone in her house seems to hate her. Chapter 2 up!
1. Default Chapter

"Griffin, Rachel!"  
  
I shuffled reluctantly towards the hat. I sat down and pulled the hat over my face  
quickly so no one could see how nervous I was. My hands were shaking so badly that I had to clutch the stool. As sweat stung my eyes I heard a voice.  
  
"My! Very interesting, you're a complex one. It's quite difficult to follow your paths of thought. Ah! But there's determination, and a strong desire to succeed. The best would be SLYTHERIN!"  
  
I pulled the hat off, slightly confused. I had figured I'd be in Gryffindor, considering my last name. Of course, what's in a name? I know little about the houses because I am muggle born. I'm still getting used to the thought of being a witch, and wizard words still taste strange on my tongue. I walked over to the Slytherin table. They looked like unpleasant people, all pushing each other and laughing obnoxiously at people's mistakes. I sat down next to a skinny girl with short hair the color of chocolate.  
  
"Hey, I'm Rachel," I said.  
  
"Oh, you're the one named Griffin. I thought you'd be in Gryffindor. You'd better not act like a Gryffindor, cuz if you disgrace our house you'll be very unhappy," she said without even introducing herself. She fixed me with a suspicious stare, then turned her back to me. I heard her whisper to everyone at the table "She's American," I hoped the rest of the Slytherins weren't as presumptuous as she was. But my stomach was growling, so I served myself some pumpkin pie, barely noticing that a minute ago the golden plates had been empty.  
  
The next morning I got up early and did my usual stretches while all the other Slytherins were still asleep. I almost cried as I practiced my arabesques, knowing that I wouldn't be dancing much now that I was a witch. But I continued to stretch, it just didn't seem right not to.  
  
During breakfast the Slytherins ignored me. I tried to start a conversation with a few of them, but they just sniggered and turned away. Well, it was their problem if they didn't want to talk to me. The rest of the day they treated me the same. The classes were interesting, and seemed fairly easy. My favorite was transfiguration. All the Slytherins seemed to think that Professor McGonagall was too strict, but I loved her. I especially liked it when she showed us how she was an animagus. After class I asked her how I could become an animagus. She smiled at me.  
  
"I'm glad to see such an ambitious student. It takes very hard work to become an animagus, but if you would like me to guide you I would be glad to. Come meet me after classes tomorrow."  
  
After that I went to the first meeting of the new dueling club. We all gathered in the great hall, and Professor Heaney, the new defense against the dark arts teacher stood up.  
  
"I've heard that the last dueling club at this school was, err, rather a failure. I've never taught dueling before, but I was the dueling champion at my school. First I'd like to teach you a few elementary curses and spells to defend yourself and catch your opponent off guard." The rest of the meeting was rather hectic, with curses going wrong, and many students going of to Madame Pomfrey's with swollen ligaments or variously colored boils. A fourth year boy was sent to the infirmary with his feet turned backwards. He couldn't walk, so he had to be carried. At the end of the meeting, Professor Heaney stepped forward again.  
  
"Shall we have a small tournament?" A giant cheer rose up from everyone. "We will begin with a single pair, and anyone may challenge the winner of the round if he or she wishes. The pair will begin when I blow my whistle, and must stop when I blow my whistle. Do I have any volunteers?" Dozens of students raised their hands. Professor Heaney picked a Ravenclaw second year and a Hufflepuff secong year. A Slytherin named Draco Malfoy challenged the winner, and won quite a few matches before being defeated by a Gryffindor named Harry Potter. After that he looked murderous. Harry won many matches, until there was no one who would challenge him.  
  
"Well, does anyone want to challenge Potter?" Questioned Professor Heaney. I heard my own voice "I challenge him," what was I doing? He was a fifth year! I had no chance against him. I stepped forward, and the crowd parted for me. Harry had startlingly green eyes and jet black hair that stuck out every which way. He also had a funny scar on his forehead which reminded me of lightning. We bowed and pulled out our wands. As soon as the whistle blew Harry lifted his wand.  
  
"Liquisium!" My feet were suddenly sinking into the floor. I tried to pull them out but they were stuck fast. Harry hesitated, wondering if it was fair to curse me while I was stuck. We both raised our wands at the same time.  
  
"Repellius!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
A smooth milky bubble formed around me, giving me time to free my feet. But the bubble dissolved as soon as it was hit by Harry's curse. I lifted my wand again.  
  
"Precipitus!" At first nothing happened. Then there was a *pop!* and a torrent of white pillows rained from the ceiling, burying Harry under a mountain of white. All was silent. Professor Heaney blew the whistle and dispelled the pillows with his wand, showering the students with feathers. Harry got up, looking bewildered and slightly out of breath. Then there was a great cheer from the Slytherins.  
  
"Will anyone challenge Rachel, or shall we call it a day?" asked Professor Heaney. No one spoke. "Well then! I will see you all in classes and we will meet again next week." As we left I searched for Harry in the throng of students. He was talking to a girl with frizzy brown hair.  
  
"Harry!" I called. He looked up.  
  
"Umm, no hard feelings?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"No hard feelings, you're a good dueler. Come sit with us at breakfast sometime," He said. I smiled back and said I would. I was glad to have made a possible friend.  
  
Apparently Harry wasn't the only friend I made. The Slytherins were considerably nicer to me the next day, and many of them came up and congratulated me. Even Draco Malfoy said something, and I had learned that he rarely complimented people, not that it was much of a compliment.  
  
"You're not bad, for a first year," he said. "Next time drop something heavier on him."  
  
After classes I went to see Professor McGonagall. She was correcting papers when I arrived.  
  
"Very good Rachel, a 94 on your first test. You're a promising student. So, you'd like to become an animagus? You might succeed, but it is a very difficult process, and requires great commitment. It is just as likely that you will not succeed. Will you still try?" I nodded. "Well," she said. "Some wizards are natural animagi, but a few become animagi through hard work and determination. First you must decide on your animal, but it is not a choice to be taken lightly. Many animagi originally intended to become one animal, and ended up becoming another. I'd like you to write me three rolls of parchment on what animal you think you might become and why. Turn it in to me on Monday after classes. You may go." I left, thinking how long three rolls of parchment would be. I already knew what I would be, I had had dreams about it. But how could I explain why?  
  
One morning after breakfast a Gryffindor named Neville tripped, dropping all his books. When he got up Malfoy and a first year Slytherin that I didn't know tripped him again and began to laugh like it was halarious. Then they pretended to help him pick up his books, and dumped ink all over them. I was just plain sick of all the other Slytherins picking on everyone else, so I decided to say something.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, real funny. What did he ever do to you?" Malfoy looked at me slightly surprised. Then his normal lazy look returned.  
  
"He was born. And who are you, his mother?" Neville winced, and I could see he was trying to hold back tears. The Slytherin first year snickered.  
  
"You think it's funny too?" I asked. "Well, have you ever considered that it's not his fault he's clumsy? Next time you make a mistake I'm going to be there, and I'm gonna laugh in your face." I was taken aback by my boldness, and ran back to my dormitory before I could say anything else.  
  
Later that day, in potions, the same Slytherin first year bumped into a Gryffindor's cauldron, intending to spill its contents on the Gryffindor, but spilling them on himself instead. He began to turn a sick mustard color and his arms began to grow, lengthening until they touched the floor and continuing to grow. Instead of getting mad at the Slytherin, Snape got mad at the Gryffindor.  
  
"You idiot! What did you put in that potion? Nightshade petals?! You might have poisoned him! What are you staring at, take him to the infirmary immediately!" They hurried off to the infirmary, the Slytherin's arms dragging behind him. I regretted my words to him that morning. Had I jinxed him? I felt so guilty that I went to see him in the infirmary after class. I managed to sneak in by Madame Pomfrey. He was lying on one of the infirmary beds, looking at the ceiling. He seemed to be back to normal, but he was still a little pale. He had dark brown hair that looked kind of like fur, soft and thick that made you want to touch it. His eyes were also dark brown, and he had high cheekbones and a long skinny nose. I cleared my thoat. He jumped a little and looked over at me.  
  
"Hey, umm, I was just gonna say that uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jinx you or anything." I mumbled. He gave me a funny look, then laughed. His laugh was easy, cheerful and sudden. It surprised you, unpredictable unlike his usual snicker.  
  
"No, it's okay. It was my own stupid fault, I was a jerk," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, you sure were," I said. His smile faded.  
  
"I don't want to be a git like Malfoy. I always feel so fake. And what you said seemed so right. It's just hard not to be like all the other Slytherins."  
  
"Well I'm not like them, and I deal with it." I reminded him.  
  
"I don't know if I'm as strong as you though. Can we be friends? Maybe you'll rub off on me a little," he suggested, surprising me with his laugh again. I laughed too.  
  
"Sure, but I have to get to my next class. Come sit with me tomorrow at breakfast. Hope you feel better." I left, a lot happier than when I entered.  
  
The next week went by fast, but I missed dancing. I still did my stretches, but I longed to get out and really dance. I was having trouble in herbology. We had each planted a small garden of healing herbs just outside the green house and everyone else's had already sprouted. Mine, however, was devoid of any sign of life. One night I couldn't sleep, and I decided to go see if my plants had sprouted. The castle was pitch black, and I tripped over Mrs. Norris and fell through the trick stair. It took me fifteen minutes to get out. I finally managed to reach the grounds.  
  
I found my way to the green house in the moonlight, and sat by my plants, which still hadn't sprouted. The grass was covered in dew, which sparkled in the moonlight, mirroring the clear sky of stars, so that I felt that I was sitting in the sky. I wrapped my arms around my knees and took off my sneakers and socks. In the bare dirt of my garden, I drew little nonsensical symbols I remembered from my dreams with my toe. Then I stood and rubbed my feet in the dark, cool soil. It felt so smooth between my toes. I did a pirouette. I started out slowly, dancing familiar phrases that I had missed more than anything. The cool night air felt silky as I danced. My body loosened up and my jumps got higher, my turns faster. I danced things that I had no idea where they came from. I leaped, flinging my arms over my head towards the sky. And landed soundlessly. A small green shoot stood alone in my garden. Then someone spoke, I whirled around.  
  
"Congratulations Rachel. You have danced the first spell."  
  
To be continued.  
  
OK, so here's the deal. If you write me a signed review I promise I will read one of your fics and review it! 


	2. Falco Columbarius

Dumbledore smiled, his face crinkling into a thousand lines.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "you're not in trouble. I was just curious what a first year would be doing outside at midnight. I'm glad I came, you're turning out to be an interesting student." I tried to think of something to say, anything.  
  
"How long have you been dancing?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Uh, about 7 years," I replied.  
  
"I'd like to see how we could develop your talent. A witch who can use dance as a form of magic is a unique person, I've never heard of anyone else like you. Your abilities could prove very valuable. If I can find a teacher, would you be willing to train yourself?"  
  
"I..., yes. I mean, I'd love to," I said.  
  
"Well, I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know when I've arranged things. Meanwhile, you'd better be returning to your dormitory. You should get some sleep." With that Dumbledore swept off into the shadows and disappeared. I practically skipped back to my dormitory, and tripped over Mrs. Norris on the way. I felt like I'd swallowed a balloon. I was going to dance! When my parents had gotten my Hogwarts letter they had been so proud. Their daughter was going to be a witch! I had also been really excited, but was doubtful. I didn't want to stop dancing. Before the letter I was certain I was going to be a professional dancer when I grew up. It's hard to explain how I feel when I dance, it's like all my doubts fall away. Anything is possible. I couldn't give that up. But my parents thought it would be better for me to become a witch. I had the luck to be given the gift of magic, something my muggle parents had never imagined. I had access to a whole other exclusive world. And it is difficult to earn a living as a dancer. So I decided to go to Hogwarts, delighted, but feeling as if I were missing a limb. But now! Now I might be able to have the best of two worlds! The possibilities were endless. I wanted to stomp and shout, but thought better of it, not wanting to wake anyone. I crept into my dormitory, and flopped onto my bed. I fell asleep with my clothes on, but with hope in my heart.  
  
I slept late the next day and during breakfast the Slytherin I had met was back from the infirmary. He plunked down next to me, looking kind of embarassed.  
  
"Umm, I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Josh," he said.  
  
I grinned. "I'm Rachel."  
  
"Yeah I know, you kicked Potter's butt," he said. I laughed.  
  
"Actually Harry's nice, we're kinda friends," I told him.  
  
He looked confused. "But, he's a Gryffindor,"  
  
"And?" I asked. He looked up and smiled crookedly, staring at me for a second, his eyes looking slightly sad.  
  
"I guess I was being an ignorant git again," he said.  
  
"I'll go introduce you," I offered, grabbing his arm and starting off. Harry was sitting with a pretty girl with soft mousey brown hair. I sat down next to them. Josh remained standing looking kind of uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Harry," I said. "This is my friend Josh." Harry looked up and grinned.  
  
"You guys having a good first week?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, except for Snape, the slimeball." I said. Harry and Josh laughed. The brown haired girl shook her head at me.  
  
"Just don't get on Snape's bad side," she said.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. And this is Hermione," Harry said. "Usually Ron is here too, but he's sleeping in, lazy bum." We talked about teachers and students and how easy it was to get lost. Josh sat down and joined in, laughing his easy laugh. Harry looked up.  
  
"Here comes Ron,"  
  
I looked up. A boy was walking towards us with the reddest hair I had ever seen. It was actually the color of a carrot, and was flattened to one side of his head and stuck out on the other from sleeping on it. He was tall and gangly, but walked like he wasn't any taller than Professor Flitwick. He slumped down at the table and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Oy. Harry, why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.  
  
"Thought you deserved some sleep," Harry said. "This is Rachel and Josh, they're first years."  
  
Ron frowned and rubbed his forehead. "What are they doing here, aren't they Slytherins?" He growled.  
  
"Somebody's grumpy this morning," sang Hermione, buttering her toast. Ron stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"They should go sit at their own table," He said, not looking up. I shrugged and got up.  
  
"Guess I'll see you guys later," I said. Harry smiled apologetically, and Josh and I went off to class.  
  
The next week zipped by, me feeling as if I'd been hit by a cheering charm. I daydreamed about dancing in class a lot, and once when I wasn't paying attention I made the apple I was trying to put a hover charm on spin around the class room, screeching the French national anthem while trailing pink streamers. In dueling club a sixth year named Cho Chang defeated me. She seemed nice and smiled at me afterwards. I went to see Professor McGonagall after class, having spent the previous night frantically writing the assignment. I handed it to her and she looked down over her glasses, reading it quickly.  
  
"Very good, a sensible choice. But transforming into a merlin will be difficult and dangerous. Once you make the transition it may take a while to get used to flying," she said. She handed me a roll of parchment written in her own tidy scrawl and littered with miniscule diagrams. "I'd like you to look over these steps to transfomation. You will need the additional merlin feather to complete the transition at first, but as you become more experienced you will no longer need it. The most difficult part will be returning to your human form. But you will absolutely not attempt a transformation before I see you again. Come the day after tomorrow and we will begin to work."  
  
I thanked her and left, sprinting back to my dormitory. I had in my hands everything necessary to become an animagus! Except a merlin feather. I had always admired these birds of prey. They were intimidating for so small a bird. They had a certain fierce beauty and determination. I didn't find it surprising that the most powerful wizard of all time chose to call himself after this bird. But where could I get a feather? I didn't think they used merlin feathers in potions. The only person who would deal with birds would be... Hagrid. I had only seen Hagrid on the grounds, but he seemed quite... large. He could squash me with his pinky toe. He wouldn't though, would he? I truly hoped not. There didn't seem to be any other options, so I set out to his shack.  
  
The grounds were somewhat quiet except for usual night noises, though here night noises were much more interesting than in my muggletown. There were sniveling snickers, hoarse barks that do not belong to any sort of dog that I know of, and other various creature utterances. I made my way quickly to Hagrid's hut, looking nervously at the forbidden forest and raised my hand to knock on the door. Before I could knock, Hagrid opened it.  
  
"What are ye doin' out there? Come inside, it's warmer."  
  
I shuffled inside greatfully.  
  
"Ye must be Rachel, yer a first year aren't ye?" He asked. I nodded, trying to muster the courage to ask.  
  
"Eh, I was wondering if you had a merlin feather," I squeaked. He smiled broadly and got up. He thumped over to one side of his cabin and reached into what looked suspiciously like a giant hollow fang. He pulled out a soft blue gray feather, white tipped, and stroked it lovingly.  
  
"Pretty little critters, aren't they. Strong willed as anythin'." He handed the feather to me. "Take good care of it. If ye ever need anythin' just visit." I thanked him profusely and dashed back to my dormitory.  
  
I sat on my bed and drew the curtains around me. Picking up my wand, I whispered "lumos!" In the silvery light I studied the parchment. Becoming an animagus seemed to involve several spells, most of which I wasn't familiar with. I wasn't sure that I could do this. 'Why don't you try? McGonagall won't know and when you do it for her you'll be ready.' I half expected a little devil to pop up above my head. I couldn't resist. I hopped down, careful not to make a sound. The floor was freezing under my bare feet, someone must have left the window open. I checked the parchment one last time. Pulling out my wand I traced a circle around myself, "Circulus proteccio!" A wave of golden ripples surged up from the floor to the cieling. When I touched one I felt a tiny shock of energy. I raised my wand again, "Imperfetto!" My body felt as if it was dissolving, and I panicked for a second. I felt so tired. I'd just sleep. But my mind protested, 'you're still here!' I shook my head and put away my wand. My body seemed to be made of mist. I pulled out the feather and held it to my chest. "Falco columbarius!" Nothing happened. I could feel myself weakening, and I fell to my knees. An invisible hand was pushing me down. I summoned the last of my strength. "Falco columbarius!" The weigh was lifted away and I was floating. My body was stretching and compacting, and I had feathers. I had done it!  
  
The golden ripples had disappeared, and with my new eyes I could make out the most intricate details. I stretched my wings and felt pure joy in my feathers. My legs now had the keenest talons, and I shivered with my new found power. I gave my wings an experimental flap. There isn't enough room in here to really fly, I told myself. The window's open, go outside. I took off.  
  
Through the window and out over the grounds. My wings easily found the natural rhythm of flying. It was like riding waves. I didn't make a noise as I powered myself through the air, then let the wind carry me where it would, tickling my feathers. The slightest twitch of a single feather changed my direction, and it didn't take me long to figure out how to spin, turn, and dive. I let an updraft carry me high into the clouds, hovered there for a second, then pulled in my wings and dropped. I plummeted toward the ground, the wind whistling, then shrieking around my body. So fast I couldn't breathe. That tree was closer than I thought it was. It was too late, my right side slammed into the branch and a stabbing pain shot through my wing. I tried to spread my wings and pull out of the dive, but I couldn't move anything. I continued to drop, helpless, gaining speed, straight into the forbidden forest. 


End file.
